


The art of subconscious illusion

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Baekhyun go to visit Chanyeol at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of subconscious illusion

“Do you think Chanyeol will get better soon?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun, entering the hospital building, the smell of medicines and cleaning products immediately filling his nostrils.

“Of course he will,” Baekhyun scoffed, without looking at Jongdae: he didn’t want to show how concerned he really felt, not to worry the curly guy.

They headed to the spacious elevator, with its metallic walls and white buttons. A _ping_ announced their arrival to the ninth floor: the doors opened on bloodstained walls, but nurses and visitors alike seemed not to pay attention to it.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?” asked Lee Soo Man from his chair behind the nurses desk.

“Hi, we’re here to visit Park Chanyeol, we’d like to know which is his room,” explained Baekhyun.

“Yes, he’s in room 692, on the right,” the man replied with what wanted to be a cordial smile but that looked totally creepy.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun nodded, heading in the direction pointed by the nurse, followed by Jongdae.  
Jongdae got distracted by a cute nurse and the contents of the trolley she was pushing right before turning a corner, only to notice his friend had disappeared.

“Baekhyun?” called Jongdae, perplexed, “Baekhyun, where are you?”

He looked away only a second, his companion couldn’t have gone anywhere far.

Some patients started exiting their rooms, looking sickeningly gray-greenish, emaciated, and walking around slightly stooped.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae gasped when he recognized Jonghyun, Minho, Ryeowook and Heechul amid the sick people, who were looking at him with big gloomy eyes. Lee Soo Man was suddenly behind him, suggesting him to reach the fourth floor and hide in the kitchenette.

Following the older man’s advice, Jongdae sprinted back to the elevator, but it was as if the contraption itself didn’t want Jongdae to reach the floor quickly: no matter how many times the boy pushed the button labeled 4 or the one to close the doors, the elevator stopped at every single floor, opening on bloody halls and zombies shuffling aimlessly. Blood also started to leak from the fissures on the ceiling, the corners, and from the carpeted floor of the cab.

Jongdae finally reached the fourth floor, the elevator doors opening on a writing made with blood on the opposite wall that said, ‘TURN THE LIGHTS OFF AND HIDE’: he punched the main switch that was right beside the elevator and ran towards the room labeled ‘kitchen’. All four walls were furnished, but there weren’t any plausible hiding spot, except for the table that was smack in the middle of the room; Jongdae ducked under it, hoping the long tablecloth would cover him in case someone managed to break in. He lifted the cover just an inch, enough to peer at the door and see shadows walking behind the locked door –they must have turned the lights back on.

One of the windows in the kitchen opened silently. A tall lanky man crawled his way in easily enough thanks to his long legs, but had a bit of a harder time making his wide shoulders fit; he looked around, examining the dark kitchen dimly lit by the city lights pouring from outside, until he focused on the table. With two long steps he was in front of it and he crouched down to lift the hem of the tablecloth.

Noticing a shadow, Jongdae turned sharply: a greener and even thinner Sehun was looking back at him, a weird smile stretching his small mouth.

 

Jongdae woke up with a start, still unsettled by the nightmare he just had.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like rearranging this drabble, initially written with members from Panic! At the Disco and The Academy Is... (and Stephen King). I really had this nightmare,btw.


End file.
